ninjagocharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Skales
Skales is a former major antagonist turned minor protagonist in Ninjago. He was awarrior of the Hypnobrai, then General, and eventually, Snake King.He also has a son and a wife, Skales Jr. and Selma. Abilities and Weapons Skales has trained in a martial art called "Fang-Kwon-Do." The only known maneuver of this martial art involves mesmerizing the opponent with swaying body motions and delivering a jumping kick to their chin when they let their guard down. In combat, Skales appears proficient in the use of several weapons, including dual swords (used during the Slither Pit against Slithraa), the Hypnobrai Staff (his preferred weapon after becoming a General) and a Major Spear (his "default" weapon on his Ninjago.com profile). Skales' most dangerous weapon is his mind - he is an ambitious plotter who constantly seeks new means of getting more power or subverting a disliked leader. He is also patient, limiting his insubordination to questioning of orders and general grumbling until an opportune moment arises to make his move, and generally comes up with effective strategies against his foes, exploiting their physical and mental weaknesses. However, his arrogance can occasionally subvert his intelligence, causing him to make mistakes that lead to defeat. Trivia * Skales is the most frequently seen Serpentine in Ninjago's first season, appearing in twelve out of thirteen episodes. He was only absent from "Snakebit." * Skales has an especially pronounced emphasis on the letter "s" when he speaks. * Before the Slither Pit battle, Skales' appearance was identical to Slithraa's current appearance, and vice versa. * Skales has acted as a second-in-command for three other villains: Slithraa, Pythor, and Lord Garmadon. Incidentally, he has betrayed all of them in some fashion; he usurped Slithraa as General, denied any knowledge of Pythor's goals when the Great Devourer was unleashed (albeit after Pythor himself was eaten), and pushed Lord Garmadon into the ocean to regain control of the Serpentine. * Aside from Pythor, Skales is the only Serpentine that is referred to by name. * Skales is the only known Serpentine to have a spouse. * Skales is one of four serpentine whose name was mentioned in the show. The others being Skales Jr., Pythor, and Arcturus. Biography Rise of the Snakes After Lloyd unlocks the Hypnobrai, Skales, along with Slithraa, Mezmo, and Rattla go to Jamanakai Village to raid it for candy for Lloyd, with Skales criticizing all of Slithraa's ridiculous plans, which Slithraa was hypnotized by Lloyd. Home Skales is talking to Rattla about how he hypnotized Cole. He is then interrupted by General Slithraa and Lloyd Garmadon. After the treehouse was destroyed, Skales stole the Hypnobrai Staff from the ninja. He then fought for his allegiance against Slithraa and won, and became the new General of the Hypnobrai. Never Trust a Snake After preparing to battle, Skales joins forces with Fangtom and the Fangpyres. Can of Worms After Pythor released the tribes, Skales came into contact with him, and joined him in uniting the tribes of Serpentine. The Snake King Pythor took Skales with him into the Sea of Sand in his search for Ouroboros. Skales.png Later, Pythor promised Skales title of second in command if he snuck the Sacred Flute to him during his battle. Tick Tock Skales joined Pythor in his search of the four fang blades. The Curse of the Golden Master After the events in "The Day Ninjago Stood Still", Skales was raising a son names Skales Jr. with his wife, Selma in the Stone Army Tomb, the serpentine's new home. Category:Serpentine Category:Characters Category:Rebooted Category:Main Antagonists Category:2014 Category:Serpentine General Category:Major Characters